Liquid crystal display devices for obtaining high image quality have been developed. In obtaining high image quality in liquid crystal display devices, problems in that ghost edges are generated and that motion appears unnatural due to response time of liquid crystals at the time of displaying moving images are inevitable because of characteristics of liquid crystals, which are display elements.
Display devices using impulsive driving, such as cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, do not have the problems in that ghost edges are generated and that motion appears unnatural due to response time of liquid crystals. Therefore, in order to solve such problems unique to liquid crystal display devices, a method for realizing pseudo impulsive driving by displaying a black image in which nothing is displayed for a certain period in one frame period is disclosed (for example, Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-200063).